My Sister's Boyfriend
by pancakespickleskickraura
Summary: After a complicated breakup with Austin, Ally moves to New York where her sister, Vanessa lives. 3 years later, Ally's in her senior year at college at MUNY, and Vanessa is coming back from her trip to Miami any time soon. When she does come back, Vanessa brings a boy with her, and Ally can't believe who it is.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So yes, another fanfic! I will still be writing Life Changes, but this idea came in my head and I just knew I had to do it. I'll also be starting yet another Austin & Ally fanfic soon, but that one is adopted from another writer because they stopped the story and let me take over. Anyways, I'm SOOO excited for this fanfic, I hope you guys love it! It will be FULL of drama, and this is just the prologue. ONWARDS!**

**I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise. **

* * *

**Prologue. Third Person P.O.V**

"AUSTIN I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS MORE THAN JUST YOUR SONGWRITER!" Ally was furious with Austin, not only had she caught him cheating on her, but he wrote a whole bunch of songs with that girl he cheated on Ally with.

"Ally! It's not what it looks like!" Austin felt like shit, Kira wouldn't leave him alone until they wrote a couple of songs together, and then during the writing, Kira grabbed Austin and started kissing him, passionately. And that's where Ally walked in. If he could kill Kira without getting in trouble at all, she'd be dead.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU ARE THE WORST AT EXCUSES! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS! BUT BOY WAS I WRONG!" Ally just couldn't believe what she saw, Kira smirked and walked out of the practice room. Ally had had enough. "Austin, I just, can't believe you did this."

"But Ally I-" She cut him off. "Don't. Just, don't. Delete me from your contacts, don't even think about talking to me, and most importantly, GET OUT OF **MY** PRACTICE ROOM!" She pointed to the door and Austin threw his head down in shame and walked out. Little did he know that's the last he would see of her for a long time.

* * *

"YOU KNEW?!" Ally was now with Trish & Dez. Apparently they knew about Austin & Kira and whatever they were doing.

"Ally, it's not what you think-" Trish was trying to calm Ally down, but she cut her off.

"YOU GUYS FUCKING KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! WHAT SORT OF FRIENDS ARE YOU? SHIT ONES THAT'S WHAT!" Ally had never swore in her life, so you could tell that she was mad.

"But Ally-" Ally cut Trish off again. "This, is the worst day of my life, my boyfriend betrayed me, and so did my best friends. Trish, I thought I knew you, but I obviously didn't. And Dez, you're not one to keep secrets like this, what happened to you guys?" And with that, Ally walked away from the beach club to her house.

* * *

"And you seriously got the extra room in your apartment ready already? Yeah, no it's fine I'm just shocked. Yeah, I can't wait to see you either." Ally was on the phone to her sister, Vanessa, who lives in New York. As Ally was talking, she was packing things into a suitcase she bought for her recent trip to New York, where she met a nanny, crazy fangirl, sassy little girl, perverted 14 yr old boy, a boy with a strange lizard, and a lazy butler. Ally had already talked to her dad earlier and he agreed that it's what's best for her. And since Ally got into MUNY two years ago, they called them up and they've given her a scholarship to attend there. Ally feels bad that she won't say goodbye to Trish and Dez, even Austin. But she thinks it's what's best for her.

"Yeah, my flight's leaving in like 2 hrs, will you be there once I get there? Aw thanks Ness, I better go, Dad's yelling at me saying we've got to go to the airport now. I can't wait to see you! Bye!" Ally hung up, zipped her suitcase, grabbed it and walked downstairs. Her dad was waiting for her at the car. "Finally, you know you will have as much time as you want to talk to Vanessa once you get there right?" Ally rolled her eyes as her dad got into the driver's seat. She walked around to the other side, took a look at the house one last time, and got in and drove to the airport where she would be going to New York.

* * *

**Done! So this is just the first chapter to kind of get you in on the idea of the story, but oh, there is so much more to come! Please review! See you later! :)**


	2. Welcome Home!

**Hey guys! Woo hoo! Another chapter! Yay! Oh, and for those who were wondering, no, this is not a JESSIE crossover, I just wanted to mention them because Ally now lives in New York and they live in New York. Anywho, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise. **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V (Present Day)**

I still can't believe it. I, Ally Dawson graduated from MUNY, the best music school in America one month ago! Since it's now Summer, and I don't go to school anymore, Vanessa went on a trip to Miami to visit our dad the day after I graduated. I don't mind though. We've been video chatting and apparently she's gotten herself a boyfriend, also, apparently he's slightly younger than her. I can't wait to meet him, apparently we've got a lot in common, I hope I can get along with whoever he is, for Ness's sake. Oh, my phone's ringing, I better get that.

"Hello?" I start cleaning my room while I'm on the phone. "Why hello, Allyson." Ugh. Dallas. He went to MUNY and he was in the same grade as me. I stupidly agreed to date him sophmore year. After he cheated on me -Yep, another cheater, how am I _so _lucky?!- I decided no more dating until I can trust myself. "What do you want Dallas?" I asked him, annoyance clear in my voice. "Oh babe, don't be like that I just-" I cut him off. "First of all, NEVER call me babe, second of all, GET LOST!" I then hung up. Ugh who does he think he is?! I just hope Vanessa's boyfriend isn't as jerky as the boyfriends I have had. I know that I've only had two, but they both cheated on me, so yeah, it kinda sucks. My phone buzzes saying I've received a text. Ugh this better not be from Dallas.

_From: Ness_

_Hey Alls! Guess what?! My new boyfriend and I are nearly home! I can't wait to see you! And I really can't wait for you to meet him! You guys will have so much to talk about! Did I mention he's into music aswell? Anyways, I better go, ttyl!_

Everytime we've talked, she's mentioned how this boyfriend of hers is really into music, so it feels like since she is only emphasizing on that, that will be the only thing we have in common. I just hope he's not a jerk.

* * *

*_Ding Dong_*

I get up and open the door. "Hey Ness!" She squeals and hugs me. "I'm so happy to be home! And you don't look different at all!" I roll my eyes. "Well, it is because it's only been a month." She then takes it as her turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever, my boyfriend is getting some stuff out of the car, I can't wait for you to see him! You have so much in common!" I put my hands on my hips. "It sounds like to me that all we have in common, is music." Vanessa starts shaking her head in disagreement. "Nuh uh! You guys have so much in common!" I shake my head in defeat and chuckle. I then hear footsteps. That's her boyfriend. I take in deep breaths. I _have_ to make a good impression for the sake of Ness. "Hey Ness I got your-" he stops and looks at me, my breath hitches. "Ally." He finally finishes. "Austin." I breathe out.

* * *

**Oh snap! I bet you guys were expecting that though, hence the title and summary. But eep! I am so excited to continue with this story! Oh! The stills for Eggs & Extraterrestrials came out today! It's so exciting because it's Calum's episode! Anywho, PLEASE review! See you all next chapter! Ciao!**


	3. A Lot To Think About

**Hey guys! So this story was the one that was the most requested for updating, so, at your request, here it is! I'm not really feeling this chapter though. Make sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom! Anywho, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise. **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Austin Monica Moon was my sister's boyfriend. Um, what the hell?! "Oh, you guys know each other?" Vanessa asks. Of course he never told her about me. Crap Vanessa. Maybe it's best she didn't know? "Huh? No, I've never seen this guy before in my life! He just looks like an Austin to me!" I told her, hoping she doesn't realise it's a lie. "Oh! How funny, his name is actually Austin! But, Austin, how did you know her name was Ally?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow once I turn to Austin. Oh how will he get out of this? "Uhh, she looks like an Ally?" It comes out as more of a question than a statement. But seriously? Real original Moon. "Wow, you guys are great guessers!" I love my sister, but seriously, I swear sometimes she has the brain capacity of, well, Dez. Huh, I hadn't really thought about Dez at all in three years. And then Austin comes back into the picture and bam! Memories come flooding back. "Well, I need to go do some groceries, so I'll be back soon!" I say, trying desperately to get out of this awkward situation. "Ally, don't be ridiculous! How about I go and shop for groceries and you and Austin get to know each other?" Oh please no, the last time I was in a room with him, was around three years ago, when I caught him cheating on me with Kira. Ha, I wonder how long he's been looking for another girlfriend to cheat on.

Oh my god, Vanessa is that girl. Austin is going to break her heart and run back to Miami with whoever he cheated on Vanessa with. Suddenly, I hear a door slam shut. Shit, I must've zoned out. "Yeah, you did." I turned my head to face Austin. "I said that out loud?" I asked him shyly. He nodded sheepishly. Wait, why the hell was I being all shy? He's the one who cheated on me! "Actually, if you listened to me three years ago, you would be thinking differently." I scoffed at that statement. "Mhm, so you weren't kissing Kira for your own pleasure?" I asked him, wondering what he could possibly say next to keep up this stupid story. "Funnily enough, no, in fact I never even kissed her." Wow, just, wow. "So, if that is true, which it's not, how come I saw you kissing her?" Austin shakes his head at me. What a jerk, he has the nerve to be 'disappointed' in me? "Actually, if you arrived earlier you would know these things; Kira was forcing me to write songs with her, or she'd make Jimmy drop me from his label, and she kissed me as we were writing, and I didn't kiss back." I didn't know what to say, think or do after sinking that all in. "Um, I'm going to my room, I need time to think." He nodded and I went upstairs to my room. Have I been wrong this whole time? What about Trish and Dez? I never let them explain why they knew, why they were hiding it from me or anything. I slumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I always trash talked about Austin and never said one good thing about him when I talked to Vanessa. She probably assumed he was just another Austin living in Miami. Or didn't even think about it. Oh, and what about Kira? I knew there was something up with her, I just didn't know what. Of course, she was heart broken that Austin dumped her for me the first time we dated. I would be mad if he did that to me too! Well, he sort of did but he didn't? I'm confused. All I know, is that I have a lot to think about.

* * *

**Yeah, as I said, I'm not really sure what I think of this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be much better and longer! Anywho, please review. I best be going if I want to keep on working on the very last chapter of Life Changes! I'm getting close to finishing that so, yeah. Ciao! **


	4. To Delete Or Not To Delete (AN)

**Hey guys, so I'm thinking of deleting this story. I do have plans for it, but I don't know how to get to them, so, once I work out how to use the poll thing, you guys are free to vote on if I should delete this story or not. Ciao! :)**


End file.
